internationalhockeyfandomcom-20200216-history
2012 IIHF Women's Challenge Cup of Asia
| count = 2 | games = 8 | goals = 54 | attendance = | mvp = }} The 2012 IIHF Women's Challenge Cup of Asia was the third IIHF Women's Challenge Cup of Asia, an annual international ice hockey tournament held by the International Ice Hockey Federation (IIHF). It was held from 15 February 2012 to 19 February 2012 in Qiqihar, China. Overview The 2012 IIHF Women's Challenge Cup of Asia began on 15 February 2012 in Qiqihar, China. The tournament expanded back to four teams from three in 2011 with the inclusion of a second Chinese national team. That second national team was the Chinese junior team. The opening game was played between the first and second teams of China with the first Chinese team defeating the second team 12–0. Japan won the tournament for the second year in a row after defeating China's first team in the gold medal game. China's second team finished in third place after defeating South Korea in the bronze medal game 2–1. Chiho Osawa of Japan finished the tournament as the top scorer after finishing with seven points including four goals and three assists. South Korea's Shin Sojung finished as the tournaments top goaltender based on save percentage with 93.33. Round robin The four participating teams were placed in a single round robin. After playing the round-robin, the top two teams advanced to the gold medal game while teams rank three and four advanced to the bronze medal game. All times local. | team2 = 2 | score = 12 – 0 | periods = (5–0, 5–0, 2–0) | reference = http://stats.iihf.com/asia/3/IHW003901_74_3_0.pdf | stadium = Qiqihar Icerink | attendance = 220 | penalties1 = 4 | penalties2 = 8 | shots1 = 18 | shots2 = 3 }} | team2 = | score = 6 – 1 | periods = (2–0, 2–1, 2–0) | reference = http://stats.iihf.com/asia/3/IHW003902_74_3_0.pdf | stadium = Qiqihar Icerink | attendance = 1935 | penalties1 = 6 | penalties2 = 4 | shots1 = 66 | shots2 = 5 }} | team2 = | score = 3 – 0 | periods = (0–0, 3–0, 0–0) | reference = http://stats.iihf.com/asia/3/IHW003903_74_3_0.pdf | stadium = Qiqihar Icerink | attendance = 374 | penalties1 = 10 | penalties2 = 16 | shots1 = 63 | shots2 = 3 }} | team2 = | score = 0 – 12 | periods = (0–4, 0–6, 0–2) | reference = http://stats.iihf.com/asia/3/IHW003904_74_3_0.pdf | stadium = Qiqihar Icerink | attendance = 312 | penalties1 = 10 | penalties2 = 8 | shots1 = 5 | shots2 = 59 }} | team2 = | score = 4 – 2 | periods = (1–0, 2–1, 1–1) | reference = http://stats.iihf.com/asia/3/IHW003905_74_3_0.pdf | stadium = Qiqihar Icerink | attendance = 2012 | penalties1 = 6 | penalties2 = 4 | shots1 = 27 | shots2 = 19 }} | team2 = 2 | score = 3 – 4 SO | periods = (0–0, 2–0, 1–3) (OT: 0–0) (SO: 0–1) | reference = http://stats.iihf.com/asia/3/IHW003906_74_4_0.pdf | stadium = Qiqihar Icerink | attendance = 293 | penalties1 = 12 | penalties2 = 28 | shots1 = 10 | shots2 = 28 }} Gold medal game | team2 = | score = 1 – 3 | periods = (0–0, 0–2, 1–1) | reference = http://stats.iihf.com/asia/3/IHW003107_74_4_0.pdf | stadium = Qiqihar Icerink | attendance = 2312 | penalties1 = 10 | penalties2 = 2 | shots1 = 22 | shots2 = 41 }} Bronze medal game | team2 = | score = 2 – 1 | periods = (2–1, 0–0, 0–0) | reference = http://stats.iihf.com/asia/3/IHW003208_74_5_0.pdf | stadium = Qiqihar Icerink | attendance = 2290 | penalties1 = 10 | penalties2 = 8 | shots1 = 21 | shots2 = 21 }} References External links *International Ice Hockey Federation Category:2012 in ice hockey 2012